Gentlemen
by KonayukiSAMA
Summary: [RXS][AXR][YAOI] We were blinded by the lights we saw reflecting in their eyes it blinded us from the sea of everybody's smiles we were young at best so we thought that we'd test the night we thought that we could leave before the lights fell down.


**Gentlemen**

_We were blinded by the lights we saw reflecting in their eyes __  
__It blinded us from the sea of everybody's smiles _  
_We were young at best so we thought that we'd test the night _  
_we thought that we could leave before the lights fell down _  
_We weren't listening_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters used in this story belong to me. Aside from parents I make up. So...as much as I want to own Kingdom Hearts/2, I don't.**

**Warnings: **_**YAOI.**_ There isn't any in the first few chapters, though just for those that _**don't like YAOI, or shounen-ai**_, then _**don't**_ continue reading this story, unless of course, you're willing to try something new out. Though, flames and what not will be used to warm me up during winter.

-x-x-x-x-

**re·bel·lious** (r -b l y s)  
_adj.  
_**1. **Prone to or participating in a rebellion: _rebellious students.  
_**2. **Of, relating to, or characteristic of a rebel or rebellion: _rebellious behaviour.  
_**3. **Resisting treatment or control; unruly.

Axel and Riku. Riku and Axel. Put them together, and you were in one hell of a commotion. Not that they hated each other. No. It was mainly because they were close enough friends, to have stupid fights, and honestly, just get over it near instantly. They were brothers, not really, though, they were friends, and close enough to be considered brothers, of course ignoring their extremely different hair tones, and Riku's rather pale skin contrasting to Axel, being fairly tanned; then, they were brothers, hypothetically speaking.

They were both known as the 'troublemakers', as all the towns' people had said. Still so young, both at the mere age of 16, and yet such trouble they had caused. It had all been for fun. Never going as far as killing someone. Just vandalism. That was it. They never, ever hurt anyone without wrong reason. For everything that they did had a reason. Either, the person had annoyed them, so they either: One; vandalised the person's most prized possession. Or two; intimidated the person with threats until they were satisfied with what they had made of the person.

Of course, if it weren't for Axel's father, they would have been seen caught, already taking residence in juvenile hall.

It would seem as though Axel would be one of those teens that came from the dumps, only getting by the few scraps that were thrown at him. With his attire, his unusually cocky smirk, and his rather dry humour, then it was a surprise to near the whole community that his father had high authority. Being a chief detective and getting the utmost respect from each person in town. Though his mother had died when he was only at such a young age, from some disease which stripped her very soul away from her body, it hadn't stopped his father from actually sustain Axel, and keep him as healthy as he could. Though he was chief detective, Axel's family was neither rich, nor poor, just an average family, spending on only the necessities of life. Though of course, Axel being Axel, had never actually been the type of person that his father would have wanted him to be.

And Riku? His father was a drunk. And his mother, just another caring teacher at a local school. Of course, when Riku was only young, his father wasn't a drunk, being as caring as ever, and taking as much time as he could to spend time with him. Though as the years went by, his mother hadn't changed a bit, though his father…he had. Late nights, the faint scent of alcohol in his breath, and his bloodshot eyes. Riku could tell, even if his father didn't take the time that he could to talk to him anymore, that his father had started drugs, drinking alcohol excessively, and probably even picking up prostitutes off the street.

His father had changed, and there really was nothing that neither he nor his mother could do. His mother would threaten his father that she would divorce him, though, he never seemed to care.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Riku, my man. We're going to that place again yeah? To get all those guys again?" Axel smirked, taking out his lighter and randomly switching the light on, then back off. "You remember seeing their faces when they saw us? HAH. They were so intimidated. And we're so much younger then them."

A small smirk graced Riku's face. "Heh. I wish that we could. Though I'm afraid not." Riku was known as the brain of the two. And going against Riku's words, they were like going against the law. "I think that it would be wiser for us to NOT go and aggravate them twice in a row. As fun as it was. We can't."

An exasperated sigh escaped Axel's lips, though he could do nothing but comply to Riku's decision. It had always done them good, after all, and there was always tomorrow. "Fine, fine. Your house it is then."

-x-x-x-x-

Blood. Blood. Blood.

It was there.

Smeared on the floor. On the walls. On HIS face.

Lying limply on the floor was his unconscious mother, blood oozing slowly out of her. Her face was nearly unrecognisable, her blood covering it, and bruises, even cuts gracing her normally beautiful, pale skin.

Riku blinked his eyes, shaking his head, with Axel soon following suit. You would expect Axel to scream, no, yell at the image before him.

Horrid.

It wasn't real. It couldn't be. Because if it were, then that meant that his mother was dead. His mother was dead, and his father had killed her.

"See son? SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE THAT SAY THEY'LL LEAVE ME?!"

Riku blinked, nodding numbly.

His mother and father. They were both in love…at first. Though, the relationship had turned sour, when Riku had been about 12. It had been stupid, and nothing to notice at first, though, it hadn't taken long before his father had started to come home late, probably taking drugs, drinking alcohol.

Even now, the strong scent of alcohol, mixed with sweat, even the faint smell of blood filled the air.

His mother had threatened, even stated that she would divorce him. Though of course, in his sober state, he would beg her not to leave, promising to never do what he did again. Though, that promise was always broken, every night.

It hadn't taken long before his mother had actually filed in the papers for their divorce, and today was the day that they were supposed to be stated in law that they were now divorced. But then again, how can a divorce go on, if one is dead?

"SHE WAS GOING TO LEAVE ME SON! She was going to leave US!"

_"I'm leaving you. I've already filed the papers. And gotten everything done for everything to run smoothly from now on."_

_Behind the paper thin walls stood Riku. It was immature for him to have his ear pressed against the wall, trying to make out each and every word that was being said, though the tone in his mother's usually calm, and serene voice, held seriousness, and what seemed like aggravation. _

_"Why? Why are you leaving? Are you going to be leaving Riku with me? Are you leaving me?! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME?!" His father's words were slurred, though they were still of anger._

_Riku knew of all these fights that his parents had. Though his parents would have these arguments in 'secrecy', in the end, Riku would wake up from either a smashing glass, or most likely his father's raised voice._

_"Yes. I am leaving you. I love you. Though. All this. What you've turned into. It's… not the same anymore. And. I'm taking Riku with me. He may cause trouble in this town, though I'm not letting him stay with you."_

Riku shook his head, not believing what his father was saying. No. His mother was not like that. She was kinder. She was the one who raised, and took care of him. She was going to take him away from this town, and his father. He took a step back, nearly bumping into Axel. "No. You're wrong! MOM. SHE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! THE ONLY PERSON SHE WOULD LEAVE IS YOU! FILTHY SCUM!"

_"Riku honey. What happened to your knee?"_

_"Momma. I fell down, and I was trying to ride that bike. But-" A three year old Riku lay sitting on the floor, clutching onto his knee, attempting, and obviously failing in holding back his tears. _

_"It's alright honey." Riku's mother smiled softly, running her slender fingers down the silk, platinum hair. "I'm just happy that you're alright." _

_Though Riku was hurt, slightly tearing from his aquamarine eyes, his mother's smile comforted him, making his scraped knee feel as if it had never happened in the first place._

Soon, his grief turned into anger. And anger turned into more bloodshed. Though, in the end, it wasn't enough to kill his father. He had stopped midway from the last blow. "You know what DAD? I think that. If I just killed you now. I wouldn't be any better then you. And I KNOW that you want me to kill you. But. Making you live will be suffering enough."

He stood up from his spot, dropping the knife in his hands, "I hate you. More then ever." He spat these words out with disgust, and watched as he saw his nearly dead father lying on the floor, whimpering to his dead wife, trying to grasp, even touch her bloodied skin. But he couldn't reach her. She was already too far away.

"Axel. Let's go."

Axel blinked a few more times, before following his friend. He opened his mouth to speak, attempting to think of some type of witty remark, though, nothing ever escaped his lips. That image. That horrid image. There was blood everywhere. And though the blood may have been just as dark, if not darker then his own hair, the image stayed fresh in his mind. They weren't HIS parents. They were Riku's. And Riku. He was like a brother to him. Riku's mum. She was like the mum that he never actually got to have. And Riku's dad, he hadn't ever gotten to know him to actually hate him. Not until now, for taking his mother figure away from him. "Riku I'm-"

"Axel. Don't even try to apologize. None of it was your fault. Let's just…forget about this…please?"

Axel nodded, pocketing his lighter and flipping it on, and off. His usual cocky smirk appeared once again on his face. "Where to now? Eh? Riku?" Even if Axel's father were the chief detective of the town; he would never be able to help them in bailing out of this one.

Riku's father was still alive, no doubt would he fess up, lying that Riku had been the one to do all of this.

"We have to get out of this town. Before anyone finds my mother and…father."

-x-x-x-x-

**I hope that this story is alright! **

**Reviews much appreciated, and constructive criticism too! **

**Thankies!**


End file.
